Front discharge concrete mixing drums generally extend above a cab of a vehicle and discharge concrete at a front of a vehicle. Because such drums must extend over and above the cab, front discharge drums are extremely long, typically requiring extra sections which must be bolted together. This extra length subjects portions of the drum to greater stresses and creates additional seams where concrete can collect. As a result, cleaning of the front discharge drum is even more tedious and time consuming as compared to cleaning the interior of rear discharge drums. In addition to collecting on the interior of the concrete mixing drum, concrete also frequently collects on the exterior of the drum. Collection of concrete on the exterior of the drum further increases the time and cost of cleaning the drum.